7 días, 7 momentos
by Elie07
Summary: ¡Con motivo de la NaLu week! Pequeños momentos de esta parejita, algunos dulces, otros amargos... ¿Quizá alguno picante?/ 4: "Era tan hermosa y perfecta. Cuando por fin encendió la luz una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Luce, su Luce." (No hay ningún tema determinado)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama ~

¡NaLu Week! La semana mas romántica para esta parejita u/u No he podido evitar escribir esto…Después subiré el momento del día 2 (que ya es hoy pero buah, vosotros lectores me perdonáis ¿a que si? :3)

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**1.**

Verano.

La estación que todos esperaban impacientemente durante el año.

¿La razón? Que gracias a que hacia un jodido calor la gente ya no los miraría como si estuviesen locos —porque no lo estaban, no señor— por ir a una piscina en pleno invierno. Cosas de los magos.

En ese momento todo el gremio de Fairy Tail disfrutaba plenamente de su piscina, chapoteando por todos lados. En una de las tumbonas estaba la belleza rubia —y no, no me refiero a Laxus, él nadaba sensualmente—del lugar. Su nombre es Lucy Heartfilia damas y caballeros. La maga de espíritus estelares tenía una mueca en su rostro.

Se aburría. Mucho. ¡Después de estar en esa piscina durante más de dos semanas, cualquiera lo estaría! Ni siquiera había podido ponerse morena debido a que el sol apenas se asomaba por allí.

Recogió sus cosas ya decidida. ¡La playa la estaba llamando! La arena entre sus pies, el sonido de las olas, el olor salino del mar… Solo de pensarlo se estremecía. No pensaba decir nada a nadie, aun no había olvidado lo que pasó la ultima vez que el gremio fue a la playa. Iría ella sola y no causaría ningún problema. ¡Incluso podría hablar con algún chico guapo!

"_¡Espérame, playa! ¡Lucy Heartfilia va en camino!"_

Pero la playa tendría que esperar un poco mas porque cuando llego a su casa se encontró con una sorpresa —nada— agradable.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?!

— ¡Yo! Luce ~ Por fin llegas, que lenta eres ~

Burlándose claramente de ella, encima de su cama como si fuese su propiedad, se encontraba el famoso Natsu Dragneel. Uno de los magos mas fuertes de Fairy Tail. Su mejor amigo, a la vez que su mayor dolor de cabeza. Decidió simplemente ignorarlo esta vez y comenzó a buscar uno de sus bikinis de playa. Porque si, Lucy los dividía en aquellos para la piscina, la playa y… Para otras cosas. En realidad, Natsu tenía una parte de razón en eso de que era _rara_. Se decidió por uno blanco con flores rosas.

— ¡Lo sabia! —grito Natsu, apareciendo de pronto a su lado, tan cerca que si giraba un poco su cara sus narices se rozarían.

— ¡KYA!

Retrocedió rápidamente con las mejillas ardiendo. El chico la miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Había hecho bien en seguir a Lucy! Cuando la vio salir del gremio con sus ojos brillantes supo que iría a un lugar divertido y al verla sacar uno de sus bañadores de playa supo que no estaba equivocado. Si, amigos, Natsu Dragneel sabia de las manías de Lucy, ¿o acaso pensabais que la llamaba rara solo para ver como hacia un lindo puchero con las mejillas sonrosadas…? Ehem. No, desde luego que no era **solo** por eso. Natsu no era tan tonto como parecía, sabía perfectamente que su compañera no era fea ni gorda. Todo lo contrario. Y bueno, él era un chico, no podía evitar meterse con ella. Sigamos, que me voy por las ramas.

—Yo también quiero ir a la playa Luce ~

—Ni hablar.

El chico frunció levemente el ceño. Lucy era bastante testaruda.

—Entonces supongo que iré al gremio y les diré a todos lo de ir a la playa… ¡Seguro que es más divertido de esa forma!

Lucy se le lanzo encima, intentando inmovilizarlo y tapándole la boca con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha posaba su dedo índice en sus labios indicándole silencio.

— ¡Esta bien, esta bien! Puedes venir conmigo…

— ¿Y Happy?

Negó rápidamente para pesar del chico de cabello salmón. Si iban con el gato azulado este querría invitar a Charle y ella no iría sin Wendy y a la pequeña probablemente se le escapase enfrente de su amigo Romeo, este se lo diría a su padre quien acabaría gritándolo por los cuatro vientos…. Y eso era lo que menos quería. La sangre se acumulo en sus mejillas, tomo aire y evito la mirada oscura del mago de fuego.

—Solo seremos tú y yo…

Susurro muy bajito pero perfectamente audible. Natsu trago saliva. Recordemos que todavía tenía encima a la chica, ambos con sus cuerpos demasiado cerca y ella iba y soltaba aquello. Definitivamente, Lucy disfrutaba torturándolo. Rodeo la cintura de la chica con sus brazos, incorporándose y apretándola mas hacia él, sintiendo a la perfección sus grandes pechos.

— ¡Estoy encendido!

— ¡Suéltame, idiota! —se quejo ella con su cara ardiendo de la vergüenza.

En unos minutos arreglaron sus cosas y marcharon directos a la playa, fue un viaje corto pero horroroso para el pobre Dragon Slayer.

— ¿A que te arrepientes de querer venir? ¿Eh, Natsu? ¿Qué dices? —acerco un poco su cabeza a la masa blanca que era el chico en el asiento— No te oigo ~

—Brfggfgr… Nugdfr… cadfsgd…. _Nuncaa_gsfgafds

Lucy suspiro y miro con compasión al chico, no podía estar demasiado tiempo enfadada con él. Sobretodo en ese estado. Al tocar de nuevo tierra firme el chico revivió y la arrastro por todo el lugar hasta la playa. Aunque el único que corrió fue Natsu, la chica estaba agotada, no terminaba por acostumbrarse a eso. Sacudió su cabeza. ¡Estaba por fin en la playa! Podría presumir de un moreno perfecto a las chicas del gremio. Coloco las cosas en la arena mientras el peli rosa empezaba a correr de aquí para allá ya solamente con su bañador. Se sentó con cuidado en la toalla, quitándose el vestido que llevaba —ante la mirada del chico aunque ella no lo supiera—.

Hacia muy buen tiempo y el sol hacia cosquillas en su piel, se dio prisa en sacar la crema solar, no quería terminar pareciendo una gamba. Cuando termino de ponerse en los brazos, Natsu la cogió de pronto y la lanzo al agua. Todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¡NATSUUUU!

Chillo ella causando que el peli rosa comenzara a rodar en el suelo de la risa. Cuando se tranquilizo, entro en el agua nadando hacia la rubia quien se había dado la vuelta con las mejillas infladas y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Solo durante un momento, la mirada del chico se desvió a su escote. Pero solo fue una miradita ¿eh?

— ¡Vamos, Luce! ¡No te enfades y vamos a jugar!

Dijo con su mejor sonrisa pero la chica lo ignoro y siguió mirando las olas como si estas ocultasen el secreto de la humanidad. El chico suspiro y bajo la guardia. ¿De verdad se había enfadado por esa tontería…? Mira que podía ser sensible a veces la rubia… Le dio la espalda pensando en alguna manera para que lo perdonase cuando…

— ¡VENGANZA!

Lucy le hizo una ahogadilla, apoyando todo su peso en sus hombros. Esta vez fue el turno de la chica para reír como loca al haber conseguido sorprender al mago. Pero dejo de reír al ver que este no salía. No pudo evitar preocuparse al ver como las burbujas comenzaban a desaparecer del agua.

— ¿N-Natsu…?

¡Oh, no! ¡¿Lo había matado?! Ahora terminaría sus días encerrada en una prisión mágica por asesinar sin querer a su compañero…

_¡Noooooooooooo!_

Y entonces, Natsu salió salpicándola completamente y lanzando algo… Algo _viscoso_ y _asqueroso_ a su cara. El chillido de Lucy se escucho por toda Magnolia, todo Fiore incluso.

— ¿Qu-que demonios e-era eso? —dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos cuando por fin consiguió quitarse esa cosa de la cara de un manotazo.

—Un pepino de mar —contesto él con una sonrisa malvada, acercando otro a la maga.

— ¡Aléjalo de mi!

Entre risas y gritos ambos corrieron por toda la playa, asustando a algunas personas y enterneciendo a otras quienes pensaban que de alguna manera se veían tiernos. Terminaron agotados, sentados el uno al lado del otro mientras intentaban calmar sus respiraciones.

— ¡Eso fue divertido!

—Uh… Supongo que tienes razón —sonrió la rubia.

Pasaron el resto del día jugando juntos, cazando cangrejos, haciendo castillos y dragones de arena… Cuando decidieron que era hora de irse, Lucy borracha de sol se tiro a suelo.

— ¡No quiero!

Natsu se acuclillo frente a ella con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Ahora que te pasa?

— ¡Me duele todo! —se quejo señalando sus pies y su cuerpo entero.

—Venga, Luce, vámonos ya… No querrás pasar aquí la noche ¿no?

Ella negó. Pero aun así siguió sentada en el suelo, hasta que su rostro se ilumino al pensar una idea.

— ¡Llévame, Natsu! ¡Es tu castigo por lanzarme un pepino de mar a la cara!

Acepto después de pensarlo un momento. Lucy se estaba comportando de una forma demasiado rara, quizá le había dado una insolación o algo. La cogió a caballito y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la estación de tren.

Pudo sentir en todo momento los pechos de la chica en su espalda. Un hilillo de sangre caía de su nariz.

Natsu Dragneel era un completo pervertido que fantaseaba con su compañera.

Aunque también la cuidaba como un tesoro.

— ¡Que bonito es el amor joven! —soltó una señora al guardia de la estación, quien le dio toda la razón.

Ambos magos se sonrojaron al escucharla. Por una vez Natsu deseaba que el tren se diese prisa en llegar.

* * *

_Fin. —_

* * *

Un momento bonito sin mucho romance la verdad pero bueno es el primer día de la semana… Las cosas irán a mejor… (creo) x3

No puedo escribir fluff escuchando canciones trágicas y gore. Simplemente no puedo XD

¡Escuchar canciones empalagosas por vosotros lectores, si me dais un review a cambio! *corazón*

¡Nos leemos, Aye!

¡Un review me saca una sonrisa; sonriendo se vive mas!

¡Participad todos en mi ascenso a la inmortalidad!

—Salta desde un edificio, feel like spider(wo)man—


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama ~

Vale, bien. He tardado con esto por que mi ordenador me esta dando problemas. Se reinicia de pronto, se congela la pantalla… Y así no se puede escribir en condiciones D,: Por lo que se sienten mucho los fallos que pueda haber aquí…

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**2.**

Otro día más en Fairy Tail. Era un día tranquilo, aun no se había iniciado ninguna pelea debido a que Titania ese día no estaba de muy buen humor por lo que observaba con ojo crítico que todos se llevasen bien. Mirajane limpiaba los vasos felizmente, ayer no vio durante todo el día a Natsu y Lucy y cuando pregunto a los demás estos tampoco sabían a donde demonios habían ido. La albina esperaba que ambos hubiesen hecho algún progreso en su relación. De solo pensarlo suspiraba emocionada. ¡Tan adorables los dos!

Siguió un rato más en sus fantasías de bebés rubios con ojos verdes cuando repentinamente las puertas del gremio se abrieron mostrando la silueta de una persona encapuchada.

—Frio… Hielo… Gray…. ¡GRAY!

Todos abrieron un camino al extraño, por alguna razón su voz se les hacia conocida pero por el tono que llevaba no pudieron evitar que un escalofrió les recorriera la espina dorsal. El mago, quien ya se encontraba sin su camiseta, dio un paso hacia atrás al ver como aquella persona se acercaba hacia él murmurando algo con un aura oscura saliendo de ella. Trago saliva.

—Gray…

Se detuvo a apenas unos centímetros de él y fue entonces que el chico se dio cuenta de la identidad de aquel encapuchado… Cambio su cara a una mueca confusa y abrió la boca para preguntar a que venia todo aquello, cuando _ella_ tomo sus manos y las coloco en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Los colores llenaron la cara de Gray Fullbuster. El viento soplo e hizo que la capa cayese al suelo debido a que con las prisas la chica no había podido colocársela bien. Se escucho el sonido de una silla caer al suelo.

¿Qué quien era aquella chica, preguntáis?

Mejor veamos de nuevo esta escena. Capa cae al suelo y deja al descubierto el cuerpo de la chica quien tiene ambas manos del mago en su cuerpo. Mas específicamente en su vientre, por dentro de la camiseta, y en su pierna derecha. La expresión de la chica era una de total placer y alivio, como quien encuentra agua en el desierto.

Bien, ahora vayamos a lo importante. ¡¿Qué tornillo se le había zafado ahora a Lucy Heartfilia?!

La silla se incendio, pero nadie le presto atención por tener la vista fija en la pareja. Una vena sobresalió de la piel de alguien.

— ¡Oh, Gray! ¡Mi salvación! —grito la rubia…

Apoyando su mejilla —y restregándola— en el torso desnudo del chico de cabellos azabaches. Dos venas más sobresalieron, como si estuviesen a punto de explotar. Levy miro hacia atrás un segundo solo para volver la vista a su amiga y el mago de hielo… Espera… Volvió la vista atrás y se fijó mejor… ¿Ese no era…?

—N-natsu… —susurro aterrorizada.

El peli rosa era la viva imagen de la ira. El fuego llameaba en sus ojos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se coloco enfrente de su rival y su compañera rubia.

—Lucy…. —dijo con voz grave, sobresaltando a la chica.

— ¿Q-que? —respondió a la defensiva sin soltar el fresquito torso de Gray, quien no sabia que demonios era lo que pasaba pero ya le daba igual.

—Suéltalo.

—No.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada. Y entonces Natsu cogió las piernas de la chica y tiro de ella para que soltase al maldito pervertido de Gray. ¡Él solo intentaba protegerla! Pero la chica se aferraba como una loca al torso del chico, con uñas incluidas —cosa que hizo al Fullbuster soltar un _pequeño_ quejido de dolor.

— ¡DEJAME NATSU!

De nada sirvieron sus quejas, pronto se encontró en el suelo con el trasero adolorido. El Dragon Slayer la miro dispuesto a soltarle un sermón, algo sobre que no debía lanzarse sobre sus compañeros de equipo —porque ella era _suya_ y punto—, cuando se dio cuenta de las manchas rojizas en el rostro de la rubia.

— ¿Lu-lucy… y esas manchas…?

La nombrada bajo la mirada al suelo, emanando una peligrosa aura de su cuerpo. Natsu desde luego que no estuvo a punto de cagarse en los pantalones cuando Lucy lo miro con esa sonrisa psicópata.

— ¿Acaso lo olvidaste….? Todo esto… ¡TODO ES TU CULPA, NATSU DRAGNEEL!

Se levanto de un salto, señalando sus piernas las cuales también estaban bastante rojas como si fuesen un tomate. El peli rosa intento no reírse, de verdad que lo intento con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo evitar la risita que salió de su boca. Lo que aumento la furia de la maga rubia.

— ¡No pude ponerme bien la crema solar porque tu me lanzaste al agua! ¡Y ahora parezco una maldita gamba! ¡Un tomate!... ¡No te atrevas a reírte!

Pero el chico ya estaba rodando en el suelo de la risa, junto a varios miembros más del gremio. La imagen era demasiado para ellos. Lucy preparo su puño para golpearlos a todos cuando el escozor en su cuerpo volvió.

— ¡Gray! ~ —lloriqueo.

Fullbuster, suspiró y acerco sus manos a la maga, dispuesto a ayudarla. Después de todo, los compañeros se ayudan entre ellos cuando alguno tiene un problema ¿no? Que excusas tan pobres señor Gray. Lucy coloco las manos de su amigo en sus mejillas, sintiendo con completa alegría como el dolor y escozor desaparecía.

Pero… Siempre tiene que haber un pero…

No os estaríais olvidando de ella ¿verdad?

La fan numero uno y acosadora del mago de hielo apareció en la puerta junto a su compañero Gajeel, volviendo de una misión. Su sonrisa se congelo al ver la escena.

* * *

—_Gray… Ahora que Juvia no esta por fin te haré mío… ¡Mírame a los ojos y enamórate de mi!_

—_Noo ~_

* * *

— ¡JUVIA PROTEGERÁ A GRAY-SAMA DE SU RIVAL DE AMOR!

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue, en resumen:

_¡Splash! ¡Kyaa! ¡Splash! _

Y gremio inundado. Nunca intentes ligar con Gray Fullbuster frente a Juvia Loxar si no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida hablando con los peces. Ahora esta misma se encontraba pegada como una lapa a su amado, atrapando en remolinos a la rubia quien —a pesar de estar mareándose— era feliz ya que por fin había dejado de sentir las molestias de las malditas quemaduras de sol.

Natsu a lo lejos, continuaba riendo. Definitivamente prefería aquello a ver a su querida compañera restregándose contra su rival. La próxima vez, se aseguraría de que Lucy se pusiera crema en todo el cuerpo.

* * *

Fin. —

No he podido evitarlo, de verdad XD Ahora si, el siguiente será romántico, romántico. Nada de escenas humorísticas lo prometo x3

Sería una continuación de la primera historia ~

Sinceramente no me termina de convencer pero bueno... Como siga intentando escribir y vuelva a congelarse el ordenador, lo tirare por la ventana por lo que... C: Así se queda.

¡Nos leemos, Aye!

¡Un review me saca una sonrisa; sonriendo se vive mas!

¡Participad todos en mi ascenso a la inmortalidad!

—Salta desde un edificio, feel like spider(wo)man—


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama ~

**Advertencias:** AU. Y un poco de OOC (creo).

¡Y he aquí el tercer momento de esta parejita! Algo más romántico para los amantes de lo dulce. Lo he subido rápido debido a que me voy de viaje (Nada mas y nada menos que a ¡México!) y pues no se si tenga tiempo allí de escribir y tal…. Así que nada a disfrutar queridos lectores míos *corazones*

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**3.**

Era un día normal. Un día normal sin nada especial. Con la típica rutina de ir y volver del instituto. Como odiaba ese tipo de días. Sentía que si bajaba la guardia por solo un segundo se perdería en aquel bucle interminable. Raro, sí, pero de esa forma trabaja la mente de una escritora de fantasía como ella.

Aunque claro, solo era una principiante. Solo escribía relatos cortos que enviaba a una revista de un amigo suyo, aun así tenia la firme confianza en que poco a poco se volvería famosa. Por lo menos tenía bastantes contactos.

Jugueteo con el lápiz en su mano, sin prestar atención a la clase de Historia. Después garabateo un par de cosas en su libreta, se aburría completamente, hacia aquello para evitar quedarse dormida y obtener algún parte del profesor. Suspiro varias veces más cuando sintió algo rebotar contra su frente. Elevo la mirada para ver a su agresor quien no era nada más y nada menos que el chico más popular del lugar. Natsu Dragneel.

No había hablado con él mas de unas cinco veces y esas fueron conversaciones triviales, sin ninguna importancia que Lucy ya había olvidado incluso. Lo fulmino con la mirada recibiendo una sonrisa repleta de dientes brillantes de parte de él. Cogió la bola de papel en su mesa y la desdoblo, pasando su mano varias veces por la hoja intentando alisarla. En ella había un monigote con un palito sobresaliendo de su cabeza y con un ojo cerrado y el otro medio abierto. También tenía algo escrito.

"_Menuda cara de sueño, Luce"_

Sin ninguna expresión, arranco una hoja de su libreta y en un descuido del profesor se la lanzo al peli rosa, dando de lleno en su cabeza. Natsu recogió la bola de papel, sonriendo al pensar que tipo de respuesta le daría la rubia, aunque la conocía poco le caía muy bien.

"_Lástima que no compita con tu cara de idiota"_

—Pfff….

La repentina y ruidosa risa del chico asusto a toda la clase y el profesor apareció repentinamente a su lado.

— ¿Puedo saber que le hace tanta gracia Dragneel?

No se molesto en esperar respuesta, al ver la hoja en manos del chico la cogió para leerla el mismo. Negó varias veces, decepcionado. Sabia de quien era aquella letra. Lucy Heartfilia era una de sus mejores alumnas, nunca espero que estuviese en medio de una clase pasando notitas con un compañero. Carraspeo levemente y se ajusto las gafas.

— ¡Heartfilia y Dragneel, al pasillo!

Natsu se levanto de buena gana, aun sonriendo. De verdad que le caía bien esa chica. Por su parte Lucy enrojeció de vergüenza y se levanto, haciendo chirriar la silla. Murmuro varios lo siento en su camino hasta la puerta pero el profesor solo le indico, con un movimiento de su mano, que se diese prisa.

Ya cuando los dos estuvieron fuera, Lucy volvió a fulminar a Natsu con la mirada, deseando tener rayos láser para hacer explotar esa cabeza suya.

—¿Pero a ti que te pasa? —susurro bastante molesta.

—Oye, que esto es tu culpa por hacerme reír, Luce ~

Ella hizo un mohín, de verdad que le molestaba que la llamase así.

—Es Lucy, idiota.

Y le dio la espalda, enfurruñada con él y consigo misma. ¿Quién le mandaba contestarle esa nota al chico de ojos verdes? Si solo la hubiese ignorado nada de eso estaría pasando. Paso un buen rato, unos veinticinco minutos según había contado debido al aburrimiento, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Después de todo no eran exactamente amigos. Solo eran personas con amigos en común.

Lucy se abanico un momento con su mano derecha y suspiró. El chico la miro entre extrañado y confundido.

— ¿Tienes calor?

Ella dudo un momento si contestar o no pero al final lo hizo, volteando ligeramente hacia él.

— ¿Acaso tú no? ¡Estamos en pleno Junio! Hace un calor de mil demonios.

—Supongo que si…

Natsu se encogió de hombros y sonrió, él realmente no sentía el calor, había estado en lugares mucho mas calurosos que aquel. Miro un segundo a la chica que continuaba abanicándose con su mano cuando una idea vino a su mente.

—Oye Luce…

—Es Lucy.

—Lo que sea… —le resto importancia él, haciendo suspirar de nuevo a Lucy— Han abierto una nueva heladería cerca de aquí… ¿Quieres ir?

Alzo una ceja, completamente confundida y un tanto avergonzada. Su mente de escritora ya había sacado malas conclusiones de esa petición.

— ¿A- a que viene e-eso…?

En una pose despreocupada, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza como una especie de apoyo, miro el techo con gesto ausente.

—Bueno, realmente si que tengo un poco de culpa en que nos hayan echado de clase y tu te ves como la típica empollona sin ninguna mancha en su expediente —al ver el leve tic en el ojo de la rubia, trago saliva, lo que menos quería era hacerla enfadar— Pero aun así eres muy divertida —le sonrió— Por eso quiero que vayamos… Para esto… ¿Compensarte?

Lo último lo dijo vacilando levemente… Y es que se acababa de dar cuenta de que aquello era como si le estuviese pidiendo salir a una cita. Lucy era guapa y simpática si, pero Natsu no sabia mucho de romances por lo que no podría decir si se sentía atraído por ella o no. Solo sabia que le caía bien, bastante bien.

—Esta bien…

Acepto la rubia. Pero no la malentendáis, es que simplemente no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de un helado gratis. Lucy amaba el helado. En las siguientes horas, ninguno se dirigió la palabra hasta que a la hora de la salida Natsu se acercó a ella como si nada.

—Paso por ti a las seis ¿vale?

Ella solo asintió intentando ignorar las miradas curiosas de la gente que aun quedaba en clase. ¡Jolín! ¡Que aquello no era una cita! ¡Solo iba a compensarle el haber hecho que la sacasen de clase!

* * *

Entonces…

Si era solo eso…

¡¿Por qué demonios se había vestido de esa forma?!

Una corta falda de color blanco y una camiseta con un estampado de flores que daba una bonita vista de su escote y marcaba su cintura.

Se miro una vez más en el espejo. Había dejado su pelo suelto, acariciando sus hombros. Detuvo su mano derecha antes de tomar el rímel.

¡Control, Lucy, control! ¡Puede que sea la primera vez que sales a solas con un chico! Pero…

— ¡No es ninguna cita, maldición!

Se levanto dispuesta cambiar esa ropa por unos simples vaqueros con una camiseta de alguno de sus grupos favoritos. Apenas alcanzó a dar tres pasos cuando escucho el timbre. Se quedo congelada en su sitio solo moviendo sus ojos hasta el reloj en su mesa, el cual marcaba las seis y cinco minutos.

¡Natsu!

Su sangre subió como un torpedo hasta sus mejillas, volviéndolas de un tono carmesí. Volvió a escuchar el timbre una vez más. Respiro hondo varias veces. Y al cuarto timbrazo, abrió la puerta.

— ¡Yo! ¿Lista?

Asintió con la boca seca. El chico estaba bastante guapo, aunque no parecía haberse esforzado demasiado a la hora de vestirse. Se sintió una completa tonta. El silencio los envolvió, ninguno sabía que hacer realmente. Lucy sonrió un poco y empujó sin fuerza al chico para salir de su hogar.

—Que sepas que quiero un cono extra grande, Natsu.

Él soltó una risa y le indico el camino hacia la heladería. Ambos caminaban ni demasiado lejos ni demasiado cerca. Ya menos incómodos. De pronto, una duda asalto la mente de la chica.

—Oye, ¿Cómo sabias donde vivía?

— ¿Eh? —volvió a carcajearse al ver la mirada de la rubia, como si fuese un acosador— Levy me lo dijo… Aunque puso una cara bastante extraña cuando le pregunté.

—Ya veo.

Genial. Mañana probablemente tendría a la pequeña chica agobiándola a preguntas. Pronto llegaron a la heladería, pidieron cada uno un helado y fueron a un parque cercano a comerlo tranquilamente.

—Creí que habías dicho que pedirías un cono extra grande —se burló él.

—Era una broma, idiota —y le saco la lengua.

Inesperadamente, después de eso hablaron de distintas cosas, conociéndose más y sintiendo como su relación comenzaba a ser una de verdadera amistad. Lucy no paro de reír junto a Natsu en toda la tarde. Era divertido estar con él, un cambio en la rutina de siempre. De un momento a otro él se quedo mirándola fijamente, hasta el punto de ponerla nerviosa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Se acerco a ella, demasiado cerca para su gusto, y acerco su mano a una de sus mejillas. Lucy dejo de respirar al oler la dulce y masculina fragancia del chico. Sentía su corazón bombear a toda velocidad en su pecho, cerro sus ojos con fuerza. Si Natsu lo escuchaba seguramente se burlaría de ella. ¡Calla corazón, calla!

Una suave caricia en su mejilla la hizo querer gritar. No de miedo, ni de asco, ni de nada… Simplemente quería gritar. Ni siquiera sabía la razón.

—Tenias helado en la mejilla… ¡Hay que ver que torpe!

Abrió sus ojos solo para ver como el chico lamía de una forma _jodidamente sensual_ su dedo índice. ¡Por Mavis! Solo esperaba que su nariz no comenzase a sangrar. Por su parte el chico reía divertido al ver la reacción de la rubia. Se veía tan adorable con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas... ¡Casi podía ver humo saliendo de su cabeza!

Ambos intercambiaron miradas un momento y sonrieron dulcemente.

Ahora no eran nada mas que dos amigos pero quizá…. Solo quizá podrían terminar enamorándose. Y es que Natsu pensaba Lucy era demasiado adorable e inocente, lo que hacia que quisiese estar a su lado todo el tiempo. Y Lucy pensaba que Natsu era atractivo y carismático, con solo estar junto a él su corazón saltaba de alegría.

Quizá… Solo quizá a partir de aquel momento fortalecerían ese preciado lazo que se había formado entre ellos. Lo cuidarían y atesorarían hasta el final de sus días….

* * *

Fin. —

¿Qué tal? ¿He conseguido subirle el azúcar a alguien? XD Espero que si ~

¡Para que os deis cuenta de que puedo escribir historias seriamente! ¡_**Aun** _conservo algunos tornillos en mi cabeza!

A rocket to the moon y Ed Sheeran han ayudado mucho con sus canciones llenas de amor y con sus voces orgásmicas *desmayo*

El internet me va muy lento por lo que tardare un poquito en contestar vuestras review pero que sepáis que os amo a todos vosotros ~ ¡Incluso a los que leen en el anonimato!

¡Nos leemos, Aye!

¡Un review me saca una sonrisa; sonriendo se vive mas!

¡Participad todos en mi ascenso a la inmortalidad!

—Salta desde un edificio, feel like spider(wo)man—


	4. Chapter 4

¿Qué puedo decir? No tienen permiso para matarme porque tengo mis razones para no haber subido nada en estos días. Lo primero es que en el aeropuerto tuve problemas con las maletas y se hizo un lio y todo. Y aquí donde estoy ahora mismo me ha costado encontrar tiempo para escribir (He ido a pescar y todo C: ) Pero bueno lo conseguí, aunque bastante tarde eso sí.

**Disclaimer:**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama ~

**Advertencia:** Los sensibles de corazón no lean esto… _CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN._

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**4.**

Natsu Dragneel observaba fascinado la televisión, la cual estaba a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia de su rostro. O bueno quizá sería más correcto decir que a quien observaba no era la televisión si no a la actriz juvenil más famosa de su época. Lucy Heartfilia.

Su belleza era tal que enamoró a todos los espectadores al principio de su carrera con un simple anuncio de refrescos. Desde entonces, Natsu había seguido todos y cada uno de sus trabajos. Empezando por cosas sencillas y terminando con películas hechas por los mejores directores.

Él amaba verla actuar.

El movimiento de sus hebras doradas con el viento, sus ojos tan expresivos que demostraban todo su esfuerzo y cariño por su trabajo. Su voz tan suave aunque con un tono chillón cuando la escena lo requería… Era tan hermosa y perfecta. Tan perfecta….

Por ello su habitación estaba llena de posters suyos. Y fotografías hechas por el mismo chico en sus expediciones a los lugares del rodaje. Natsu disfrutaba viéndola a su alrededor, con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que encandilaba a todos sus fans.

En ese mismo momento observaba la última entrevista que había hecho para la revista Sorcerer. Apretó el botón de pausa justo en el momento cuando Jason preguntaba a la chica si tenía novio, la respuesta de Lucy había sido sonrojarse de una manera completamente adorable y negar, con un brillo en sus ojos chocolates. Repitió ese instante cerca de seis veces.

Como adoraba a esa chica. A Lucy Heartfilia.

Por fin, presiono un botón y apago la televisión, dejando la habitación donde se encontraba en la oscuridad. Dio unos pasos a tientas, buscando el interruptor de la pequeña lámpara a un lado de su cama, cuando por fin la encendió una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Aunque adoraba a Lucy, amaba aún más a su querida Luce.

A su Luce. Luce.

Aquella que solo lo miraba a él.

Ella, que solo sonreía para él.

Que solo le dejaba ser amada por él.

Ella, quien solo existía para él.

Aunque su mirada fuese _vacía_ y oscura.

Su sonrisa unos simples labios fríos y _cosidos_ de forma curva.

Porque no había nadie más quien la amara tanto como él.

Aun cuando su piel era pálida y _fría_. Muy fría, pero eso no importaba porque él le brindaba su calor.

Natsu Dragneel amaba a Lucy Heartfilia.

Y disfrutaba de su pútrido amor con su querida Luce.

* * *

Fin. —

Es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto y si soy sincera, me gusto mucho como quedo. Ahora dejadme saber vuestra opinión queridos y amados lectores míos *corazón*

¡Nos leemos, Aye!

¡Un review me saca una sonrisa; sonriendo se vive mas!

¡Participad todos en mi ascenso a la inmortalidad!

—Salta desde un edificio, feel like spider(wo)man—


End file.
